


Fin (Fictober 2019 - Día 31)

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [31]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Toda historia tiene que acabar y como era de esperar, la de Choi Seungcheol también. Era hora de cerrar una etapa para comenzar otra nueva.#Fictober2019: Día 31. Memory





	Fin (Fictober 2019 - Día 31)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenos días!
> 
> Acabo de terminar el último oneshot del fictober de este año ¡LO HE CONSEGUIDO!
> 
> Después de esto, seguiré dedicándome a escribir el nuevo fic que estoy preparando (posiblemente lo ponga en el NaNoWriMo y participe en el reto) y cuando me despeje de trabajos, papeleos y clases revisaré esto para corregir y mejorar. 
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido estos 31 fics?¿Cuál ha sido vuestro favorito?¿Y el que menos os ha gustado?
> 
> Contadme cualquier cosas que queráis, responderé todo lo que pueda.
> 
> Nos leemos ~

La mansión había vuelto a recuperar todo su esplendor. El patio estaba lleno de flores y los árboles crecían por todas partes. La piedra volvía a tener el lustre de antaño y se habían reparado todos los desperfectos. Ya no había ningún glamour que privase a la gente de su belleza. Las noticias habían volado y el rumor de que un multimillonario había comprado la casa para mudarse con su familia corría como la pólvora. Su riqueza era tan antigua como aquel lugar y había ido creciendo con el tiempo hasta que él se hizo cargo del patrimonio familiar. Con la compra de la casa, había adquirido varias hectáreas de bosque y había construido una gran casa donde pasaban cada luna llena.

Los rumores continuaban, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Los habitantes de la mansión nunca se habían marchado de la ciudad, llevaban viviendo allí más de cincuenta años y seguían tan jóvenes como cuando se conocieron. No querían abandonar la ciudad y dejar atrás las historias que habían vivido. Miles de recuerdos poblaban cada rincón, cada calle, cada cafetería. Tomaron la decisión de usar un conjuro que les borrase de la memoria de los demás. Vendieron sus casas y se mudaron allí cuando la edad debía comenzar a afectarles. Desde entonces, habían permanecido juntos, formando una manada que Seungcheol estuvo encantado de liderar.

Apoyado en la mesa de su despacho, contemplaba las fotos que había ido almacenando durante años y los diarios, que había escrito antes de la aparición de las cámaras. Recordaba el día que conoció a Soonyoung, la forma en la que le acogió en su pequeño grupo de amigos que acabó creciendo hasta llegar a ser lo que era. Habían sido muy felices por un tiempo, encontrándose y reuniéndose con sus almas gemelas. Todo había ido bien hasta que Vernon y Seungkwan se marcharon para dar la vuelta al mundo. Ren le llamó, avisando de que habían sido atrapados por uno de los vampiros a los que daba caza. No pudo ayudarles, se convirtieron. Esa memoria le condujo a otra, igual de problemática. Incapaz de ver a Soonyoung morir, lo convirtió tras recibir un disparo durante un atraca en el que ninguno debería haber estado. Su amigo se enfadó, dejó de hablarle y necesitó la intervención de los demás para conseguir su perdón. Después de aquello, Seokmin y Jihoon le pidieron ser convertidos. Cuando Mingyu y Wonwoo descubrieron que su pequeño Gyul, su único hijo, era un hombre lobo, también tomaron la decisión de unirse a él.

Pasando las manos por una foto de Jun y Minghao sonriendo con dos niñas sobre sus hombros, recordó el día en el que descubrieron que no envejecerían. La maldición le había afectado, no volvería cumplir años como un humano normal y la herencia mágica del periodista despertó a raíz de las pesadillas. Poco después de eso, decidieron adoptar a las dos niñas de la foto que perseguían al pequeño Gyul sin descanso. A esos tres se les sumó su propio hijo, un lobo huérfano que no sabía como controlarse. Fue el último en unirse a la familia.

— Tío Seungcheol —Llamó la voz de Gyul acercándose al cobertizo. Ya no era el niño que corría tras él. Había crecido y con sus veinte años estaba estudiando para convertirse en un —. La cena ya está —Anunció, asomando su cabeza por la puerta—. ¿Vienes?

— Voy en un segundo —Le sonrió, volviendo a concentrarse en sus fotos cuando se fue.

Guardó la última caja en el estante, la señal de que un nuevo ciclo había acabado y debían empezar de cero. La historia había terminado y era hora de empezar una nueva. 


End file.
